The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a gas-blast switch.
Generally speaking, the gas-blast switch of this development is of the type comprising a movable contact element which is attached at one end of a thrust rod. This movable contact element can be brought into and out of engagement with a stationary contact element. A blast nozzle surrounds the free end of the movable contact element and is attached to the thrust rod. The inlet of the blast nozzle flow communicates with a pump chamber or compartment containing an extinguishing gas and enclosed by a cylinder. This pump chamber can be pressurized during the course of a cut-off stroke of the gas-blast switch, and the cylinder is displaceably guided upon a stationarily supported piston.
Such gas-blast switches are well known in this technology and also have proven themselves in practice by virtue of their simple construction, typically the stationarily supported piston arrangement, since the cylinder also can serve as the movable rated current contact which can be brought into and out of engagement with a suitable stationarily arranged counter contact. Yet, with the heretofore known gas-blast switches, the cylinder is secured by means of a flange or by means of the blast nozzle itself at the thrust rod, i.e. is connected with the movable contact element. This has the result that particularly at the start of the cut-off stroke it is necessary to accelerate appreciable masses. This again requires an extremely efficient switch drive.